What If Que Pasaría si
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los Shinigamis fueran ángeles?, ¿Si los hollows fueran demonios? Si fuera un mundo diferente con esencias parecidas, con eventos invertidos, con momentos encontrados. Que pasaría si le diéramos un final distinto a esta triste historia de decepción, finales infelices y almas rotas. Que pasaría si nos atrevemos a tocar el cielo y sentir el infierno.
1. Sinopsis

**\- WHAT IF (QUE PASARÍA SI) -**

 _ **Sinopsis**_

Ichigo Kurosaki es un adolescente problemático con una habilidad singular: Puede ver, escuchar y sentir los espíritus del más allá. Casi al punto de la histeria por no poder ayudar a los espíritus que lo rodean decide suicidarse, pero esto es impedido por la extraña voz de ayuda que escucha de una peculiar mariposa plateada, una que vio cuando era niño y le otorgó esas habilidades. Decidido a salvarla se topa con una extraña chica llamada Rukia Kuchiki, quien le hace una extraña pregunta: ¿Puedes escuchar la voz del Edén?

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

Este Fan Fic está inspirado en la relación IchiRuki, es posible que algunos personajes de Bleach no salgan, ya que sólo me interesa mantener como personajes a esta preciosa pareja.

Un susurro de viento, de un mundo alternativo tal vez, de cómo creo que debió terminar, de cómo creo que son estos dos.

La historia es totalmente mía, de mi imaginación e inspiración sólo los nombres pertenecen a Teti Kubo, los derechos están reservados y registrados en Copyright.

Ninguna parte de esta obra puede ser reproducida en ningún otro lugar sin autorización de la autora.

Sin más que decir, adelante y disfruten el inicio de este nuevo mundo.


	2. 1- Hilo Rojo

**\- WHAT IF... QUE PASARÍA SI -**

 _1.- Hilo Rojo_

El destino del hilo rojo había sido escrito desde antes que mi alma se alzara en el árbol de la vida. Un alma había sido robada de su cuerpo y depositada en el jardín del edén.

En ese momento no era consciente de lo que eso conllevaría en mi misión; Salvar las almas humanas con el toque de un ángel, salvar las almas con el toque de un demonio.

El mundo continuaba su camino, los seres humanos no eran conscientes de la batalla que se libraba en la tierra, en el cielo, en el infierno. Pero pronto iba a cambiar, esto era sólo el inicio, unos pocos habían sido escogidos, otros tantos habían sido "Tocados" otros más devorados.

La verdad estaba en cada silencioso susurro del viento y tú lo escuchaste, con tus fríos ojos claros.

¿Qué final obtendremos en el camino del Edén?, ¿Encontrarás la respuesta que buscas?, ¿Me odiarás?, ¿Odiarás esta alma que vino del árbol del Edén por matar a tu persona destinada a amar?


	3. Alas, gritos desesperados

**\- Alas, gritos desesperados -**

El viento se sentía nauseabundo, como un olor podrido que llevaba mucho tiempo escondido. Apreté mis manos en el barandal, observando cómo los coches corrían bajo mis pies. El tono rojizo de la tarde parecía ceñido de sangre.

-¡Córtalo!- Un grito desesperado que casi tronaba mi mente.

-¡Me duele!, ¡Detenlo!, ¡Ayuda!, ¡No quiero morir!, ¡Me estoy quemando!- Un sin fin de voces que gritaban en mi cabeza y alrededor de ella, palabras desagradables y desesperadas que no me dejaban en paz. Gritos tormentosos que me daban dolores de cabeza.

-¡Mátalo!- Decía otro.

-¡Asfíxialo!- Le reclamaba alguno.

-¡Acuchíllalo!- Suplicaba otro.

Voces desordenadas y grotescas que me gritaban una y otra vez desde que tenía memoria. Noches con pesadillas de manchas rojas, de desencarnados fantasmas, fuego, dolor, almas podridas. Esa era mi vida y yo...

-¡Estoy hasta la madre de esto!- Grité desesperado, sintiendo como la garganta me ardía como fuego que pasaba por ella.

-Quiero morir- Susurré vagamente

-Quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir, ¡Quiero morir!- Mis orbitas estaban totalmente abiertas y algo de saliva salía por mi boca.

-¡Termínalo ya!- Decía una estridente voz.

Sólo era necesario un brinco y todo terminaría, al fin acallaría esas jodidas voces que no me dejaban en paz, al fin sería tragado por la maldita oscuridad y mi alma sería llevada al silencio eterno.

-Ayu..da..- Escuché en un susurro ligero, dulce, amable, tierno, como algo ya conocido que había olvidado hace tiempo.

Una mariposa plateada casi transparente se figuró por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo, volteé con intensidad buscando aquello. Allí estaba bailando, apareciendo y desapareciendo, dejando un pequeño destello diamantado.

-Sígueme- Escuchaba de aquella mariposa -Sálvame- Escuchaba intensamente -Protégeme- Sentía su dolor.

Caminé siguiéndola, un pequeño fantasma que nunca había visto.

-Su hijo presenta un problema psicológico de desfase, alucinaciones en su histeria y psicosis- Escuchaba llorando con tan sólo 9 años.

-¡Papá te digo la verdad!- Gritaba ante aquel hombre al que amaba -¡Cree en mi!- Le decía suplicando.

-Es su forma de protegerse ante aquel incidente, no es más que una protección de su mente, aquí le ayudaremos-

-¡Papá!, ¡Papá!, ¡No me dejes aquí!, ¡Papá!- Un niño era arrastrado y consumido en un cuarto.

-Me estoy volviendo loco- Sonreí irónicamente para mi, siguiendo aquello que nadie más podía ver.

La oscuridad estaba ganando paso hacía la noche, corría hacia aquel manto y dejaba atrás la escasa luz que aún quedaba.

-Perdóname- Susurraba a lo lejos -Lo siento- Decía una y otra vez, como una luz descompuesta que brillaba en instantes y en otras desaparecía.

Caminé por un buen rato, aún perdido en aquella voz casi silenciosa.

-No es mi imaginación- Me repetí miles de veces

-¡Escuche, no estoy loco!, ¡Allí está!, ¡Escúchelas!- Gritaba ante aquel hombre que me había encerrado un año atrás.

-No hay mejorías en su hijo, lamentamos decirle que su estadía tendrá que prolongarse-

La tortura de los químicos comenzó a enloquecerme, tan sólo empeorando aquellas voces, dejando de ser susurros, ganando fuerza, hasta convertirse en gritos desesperados. Pero no había forma de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que escuchaba, y así un día, tan sólo me callé, esperando, suplicando, que si me negaba a esa realidad dejaría de escucharlas, anhelando que si hacía caso a esos flamantes "doctores" yo encontraría la paz que necesitaba.

Y así fue, por tan sólo un instante, pero la vida tiene ciertas formas de hacerte pagar por tus errores. Después de 5 años de excesiva luz tenebrosa, al fin logré convencer al mundo de lo que todos me querían hacer creer.

-Estoy loco- Esa fue la conclusión -Si el doctor viera esto, definitivamente me metería en ese estúpido cuarto- Me costaba respirar, pero seguía caminando, buscando aquello que nadie podía ver.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Dijo mi hermana pequeña, después de una vigorosa bienvenida que no me había sentado bien -¿Ichi?- Mis lágrimas fluían con una sonrisa torcida, asintiendo amargamente. Una figura grotesca se asomaba por la ventana, golpeándola una y otra vez, mientras los gritos se retorcían de dolor y alegría.

-Yo haré que esos susurros desaparezcan- Dijo aquel hombre de bata blanca, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Y así fue, los susurros se callaron de pronto un día, y entonces comenzaron las palabras, luego los gritos, las pesadillas, las sombras que se volvieron figuras, que tomaron formas asquerosas y horrendas. Y sí, efectivamente el terminó por callar los susurros, y todo empeoró.

-¿Dónde está?- Volteé hacía un lado y otro, tratando de desaparecer esos recuerdos. Allí estaba el susurro, suplicando con ese hilo de voz quebrado.

-Es una enfermedad- Veía los labios del doctor, repitiendo lo mismo que me había dicho los últimos 5 años, sin embargo no le prestaba atención, tan sólo leía por la forma en que se movía lo que me intentaba decir. Mis oídos estaban tapados por esos gritos acechantes de 24 horas sin parar.

-¡No estoy loco!- Grité en medio del bosque al que había llegado, la ciudad se figuraba un poco lejos, dejando el rastro de luces artificiales.

Mi respiración se volvía pesada, casi quemando mis pulmones.

-No estoy loco, no, no- Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Por aquí- Escuché de nuevo, en ese tono. Me levanté apresurado, temiendo que se volviera a escapar, pero allí estaba brillante moviéndose y desapareciendo entre las sombras de los arboles.

-Una pastilla antes de levantarte y una antes de dormir- Sonreía el tipo desgraciado y yo sólo asentía.

-Lo harás de maravilla, tan sólo recuerda Ichigo, todo esto es parte de tu mente- Y asentí de nuevo, guardando en mi interior todo aquello que no podía decir, todo aquello que no podía gritar.

Así me mantuve durante un año, drogado con los químicos permitidos por aquellos ilustres "doctores".

-Aquí- Escuché detrás de mí, volteando de un lado y otro.

-Entiendo- Murmuré con una sonrisa -Si, esto es de lo que estaba hablando- Un acantilado se asomaba tras unas robustas ramas, una gran altura que acabaría con toda esta mierda.

-¡Dónde estabas!- Gritó mi padre.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que me tiró al suelo.

-Ese maldito anciano sí que pega- Me sobé recordando aquello.

Pero me lo merecía, en este instante mis dos hermanas estaban metidas en el hospital siendo atendidas de emergencia y nadie sabía si saldrían vivas de allí.

Toda mi vida había escuchado gritos de personas muertas, de alucinaciones o de lo que fueran esas malditas bestias, pero no había podido escuchar los gritos de dolor de mis hermanas menores quienes me pedían ayuda, quienes suplicaban por mí para que fuera a rescatarlas.

Estaba tan drogado poniendo atención en lo que gritaban aquellas almas atormentadas, que cuando desperté de mi estupor la casa ya estaba completamente en llamas.

-Aquí Ichigo, aquí- El suave susurro me regresaba a la realidad y yo estaba caminando en dirección al filo del acantilado.

-Un poco más, si, un poco más, pronto se van a callar malditas- Sonreía casi triunfante, lo podía sentir, el corazón me latía veloz, entusiasmado, asfixiado por la adrenalina de la emoción.

-¡Al fin se van a callar!-

-In pectore e in animo- Un tronido del cielo que lo dividió en dos, partiendo la oscuridad en un gran halo de luz, como un espectacular eclipse lunar.

Veía la escena en shock, una figura poderosa que descendía del mismo cielo y en la tierra una abertura del tamaño de un gran hueco, allí intentando salir unas manos monstruosas, que desprendían un olor aún más fuerte que el azufre.

Un sonido estridente y una gran ola de polvo negro cubrió la zona, cubriendo mis ojos para que no los dañara. El sonido desapareció dejando paso a una luz intensa.

-Si abres los ojos no habrá vuelta atrás- Escuché atrás de mi.

-Él está loco-

-¿Escuchaste? Ese tipo viene de un manicomio-

-Escuché que vio como mataban a su madre y no hizo nada-

-Seguro es un cobarde-

-Es un imbécil que sólo está loco-

Abrí los ojos con asco de aquellos recuerdos. La luz al principio era cegadora, lastimaba enormemente mis pupilas, pero debía verlo con mis propios ojos, debía asegurarme de algo que me había sido negado durante años.

Una figura alada estaba frente a mí, observándome ingenua, con una poderosa mirada magenta y una espada brillante plateada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos la miré, era tan hermosa, era como algo sacado de un cuento, de esos estúpidos libros que mis hermanas menores amaban.

-Y entonces los ángeles descendieron, con un gran rugido que partía el cielo, con sus armas celestiales, batiendo sus alas, para acabar con los demonios y regresarlos al abismo-

-Y sus armas clamaban, rasgaban, destruían, y a su paso nada quedaba, sólo un polvo fino color tornasol que brillaba intensamente como el sol-

-No- Me emocioné al ver aquello, observándolo detenidamente -¡No estoy loco!-

-Y los ángeles, quienes no pueden bajar del cielo, sólo lo harán cuando el día final sea venidero, y el día llegó, y ellos bajaron, con sus poderosas armas para destruir todo aquello, bienvenidos aquellos que sean elegidos, pues caminarán junto a ellos-


	4. El eco de la voz fantasma

**\- El eco de la voz fantasma -**

El perfume de un vago recuerdo me envolvía ligeramente, intentando aferrarme a aquello que deseaba recordar y que mi mente nublaba.

No podía ver su rostro, pero sí su largo cabello. Su brazo derecho me arropaba y una esencia cálida me cobijaba.

-Y entonces los ángeles descendieron, con un gran rugido que partía el cielo, con sus armas celestiales, batiendo sus alas, para acabar con los demonios y regresarlos al abismo- Cambiaba la pagina del libro que llevaba en la izquierda.

-Y sus armas clamaban, rasgaban, destruían, y a su paso nada quedaba, sólo un polvo fino color tornasol que brillaba intensamente como el sol- La figura de un ser alado que descendía del cielo estaba ilustrando aquel libro.

-Y los ángeles, quienes no pueden bajar del cielo, sólo lo harán cuando el día final sea venidero, y el día llegó, y ellos bajaron, con sus poderosas armas para destruir todo aquello. Bienvenidos aquellos que sean elegidos, pues caminarán junto a ellos-

Me sonrió y acarició mi cabello, dejando un fugaz beso en la frente. Cerré mis ojos viendo como esa figura femenina dejaba el cuarto de luz tenue.

No podía recordar el rostro de mi madre, por más que lo intentara y aunque mi padre tenía la foto de ella en casi todas partes de la casa, me era imposible asociar su rostro en mis recuerdos. Tan sólo una imagen vaga de un cuerpo femenino con largo cabello.

~Aquí estás~ Dije para mí ~Existes~ Susurré

El cuento que mi madre me solía leer estaba cobrando vida frente a mis ojos, el cuento de hadas que yo solía creer cuando niño estaba materializándose.

Sentía que las lágrimas me escurrían por las mejillas, era la desesperación entre mezclada con el asombro y la alegría.

-No- Me emocioné al ver aquello, observándolo detenidamente ~¡No estoy loco!~ Grité en mi mente.

Era hermosa y pequeña. Su cabello ligeramente abajo de los hombros escurría como lápiz de grafito que brillaba por el tono de la luna que lo abrazaba. Me observaba ingenua con una poderosa mirada magenta, tal como yo la veía a ella, nos examinábamos mutuamente ladeando la cabeza. Su ropa se asemejaba mucho a la ropa griega, completamente blanca con acabados negros en algunas puntas. Poseía varios accesorios, unos brazaletes plateados en los biceps, seguidos por unas pulseras del mismo material que estaban atadas a una tela que acababa en su cintura. Lo que parecía una falda dejaba entrever un poco su pierna izquierda. No llevaba zapatos más sin embargo llevaba unas pulseras en sus tobillos que hacían un ruido semejante a los cascabeles.

-%&$#"- Sus labios se movían pero sólo se escuchaba un sonido hueco como un ruido ligero que no se entendía. Fruncí el ceño intentando descifrar que me quería decir.

Un fuerte ruido me sorprendió por la izquierda, como un terremoto que atravesaba la tierra y sumergía desde las profundidades. Una nueva ola de polvo negro parecido a la ceniza renació desde aquel enorme hueco.

-%&$#"- El sonido de sus labios cambió a un fuerte ruido que me hizo taparme los oídos por acto reflejo y después de una mirada fugaz emprendió el vuelo hacía aquel lugar.

Alguna criatura desconocida intentaba salir de ese lugar y ella lo estaba impidiendo, fuertes ráfagas de viento se sentían de todas direcciones, estruendos y golpes de batalla inundaban el lugar. No podía distinguir nada por la ceniza negra y el olor penetrante casi hacía llorar mis ojos, haciéndolos cerrar casi cada segundo.

Una pequeña luz conocida me tocó el hombro, sorprendiéndome bruscamente. La mariposa plateada y casi fantasmal me mostraba un camino alejado de la barranca, por instinto la seguí y a los pocos segundos se derrumbó aquel sitio.

-Estuve cerca- Dije sorprendido, siguiendo mi camino hacia aquella mariposa.

Después de algunos minutos corriendo la mariposa se detuvo, estábamos demasiado cerca del lugar donde estaba la batalla. Una nueva ola se arrogó con fuerza sobre nosotros, y allí la vi frente a mí, la sombra de una mujer que conocía.

-Mamá- Murmuré aterrado, dando un paso en aquella dirección, recordando pedazos de sueños que tenía y quería olvidar.

La veía morir frente a mí, mi mente estaba anclada en ese espacio. Sentía como mi respiración aumentaba enormemente con mis ojos abiertos de par en par. Todo lo demás se había esfumado y yo por un instante había olvida que estaba haciendo.

Sentí un fuerte golpe que me aventó un par de metros, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con aquella chica de ojos magentas. Me veía claramente molesta.

Unos dientes blancos se asomaron por la negrura, dando paso a una mirada roja y asesina, todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, inclusive para entenderlo, pero la chica alada se encontraba en las garras de ese ser que sumergía de la tierra.

Algo dentro de mí se encendió, trayendo los recuerdos de mi madre y de aquel ser alado, mezclándose en un remolino de imágenes que no dejaban de circular por mi mente. Una ráfaga de aire caliente me hacía arder las venas.

-¡Muévete!- Grité con un sonido extraño saliendo de mis labios, un coraje que había perdido hace años atrás estaba renaciendo ante aquella escena.

Sabía perfectamente que yo no era más que un simple humano, un humano que hace una hora atrás estaba decidido a terminar con su vida, pero si iba a morir en este instante sería por el motivo correcto ¿Cierto?.

La sonrisa de mi madre se dibujó en mis recuerdos, susurrando un ~Tu puedes~

Corrí en dirección a la bestia, no tenía ningún plan, ningún arma, no tenía absolutamente nada, sólo un sentimiento. ~Sálvala~

 **\- NOTAS -**

Hola a todos, antes que nada gracias por empezar esta aventura conmigo, espero que todos nos podamos divertir en esta historia que me tiene realmente emocionada.

Es posible que en algunas ocasiones encuentren faltas de ortografía perdidas en ciertas partes, pero intentaré dentro de mis posibilidades que no haya grandes problemas.

Me gustaría mucho saber que les parece esta historia, a mi realmente me gusta mucho y deseo que a ustedes también, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que mi creatividad me lo permita.

Finalmente les quería comentar, ya que esta historia es de mi completa imaginación y sólo estoy utilizando los nombres del creador del manga, hay algunas partes que van a ser omitidas en este servidor, ya que actualmente esta historia la estoy llevando en otro servidor con los verdaderos nombre de los protagonistas y demás personajes. Si en algún punto quieren saber que partes son omitidas pueden decirme a través de mensajes privados o bien en los comentarios si quieren saber donde podrán encontrar esta historia.

Finalmente gracias por su apoyo.

 **-Respuesta a los comentarios -**

diana (Guest) : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que la historia te atrape, esa es la intención, ojala sigas leyendo como se desarrolla. ¡Saludos!

diana carolina : Hola, me encanta leer que estás desconcertada, significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, me gustaría decirte que tus dudas se van a despejar, pero muy seguramente encuentres más en el camino. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. ¡Saludos!

kleinegirl87 : Es agradable leer que estés confundida, puesto que mi intención primordial en el primer capítulo era esa. Por su puesto podría parecer un detalle de redacción, pero lamento decir que no es así, al menos no en ese capítulo en específico, pero tienes razón, son recuerdos mesclados con el presente y el pasado, pero para entenderlos un poco se necesita mucha atención, en los siguientes capítulos se podrán ver cuáles son y cuáles no, aunque se tendrá que poner atención a ciertos detalles que iré dejando. Espero te agrade la historia y me daría mucho gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. ¡Saludos!


	5. La llama del Infierno

**\- La llama del infierno -**

Toda mi vida había corrido, escapado de la crueldad del mundo que no cree, porque lo que no se ve simplemente no cabe aquí y muere en vano volviéndose en una locura hostil.

~Si puedo alcanzarla~ Corría hacía ella ~Si logro traerla~ Estiraba mi mano ~No habrá sido en vino~

-Unos pasos más, ¡Corre!- Me grité dando ánimos ante la desesperanzadora situación que tenía frente a mí, pero aquel monstruo, aquella cosa movió su mano apartando toda la negrura del polvo que salía del hueco y entonces... la tragó de un sólo mordisco... la engulló completamente.

En shock me frené aún con la mano estirada observando la tenebrosa dentadura de colmillos afilados que me sonreían. Tragué pesadamente mi saliva, sin emitir sonido o palabra alguna. Mis ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, haciendo que la realidad se pusiera borrosa. Una gota fría recorrió mi cien.

~Así termina todo~ Suspiré extrañamente aliviado y cerré los ojos esperando el fin.

-¡Córtalo!-

-¡Mátalo!-

-¡Quiero morir!-

-¡Termínalo ya!-

-Ayu..da..-

-Sígueme-

-Sálvame-

-¡Te digo la verdad!-

-Es su forma de protegerse ante aquel incidente-

-Aquí le ayudaremos-

-Me estoy volviendo loco-

-Perdóname-

-No-

-¡No estoy loco!

El ruido de voces y momentos estallaban sin fin en mi cabeza, con memorias rotas y rostros en sombras.

~¡No quiero morir!~ Grité ante aquellos recuerdos y abrí los ojos buscando esos dientes afilados pero la sonrisa de aquella bestia estaba distorsionada derramando lágrimas negras que sacaban humo a su paso. Un fuerte rugido se escuchó tronando el cielo y partiendo a la bestia en dos, el ser alado estaba parado en medio sujetando una impoluta espada blanca y apuntando al cielo dejando ver una intensa luz que ahuyentaba la ceniza negra.

Su mirada fría y magenta estaba clavada en mis ojos, mi corazón palpitaba demente ante aquella escena que fue interrumpida con una nueva ola de ceniza densa, gritos estridentes y golpes provenían de todos lados, ojos de diferentes tonalidades comenzaron a emerger de la oscuridad, garras y dientes rechinaban haciendo recorrer un escalofrío bajo mi piel. El ser alado bajó su espada y extendió sus hermosas alas, como si de un rayo se tratara se disparó hacia las bestias. Un líquido verdoso oscuro comenzó a llover, dejando un olor más que nauseabundo.

No podía ver nada, pero sabía que ella estaba allí, en esa oscuridad con su ligera espada blanca parecida al esgrima y más filosa que un bisturí.

El rugido de una de tantas bestias me encontró por la espalda, rasgando ligeramente mi ropa, un golpe en mis brazos me sacó la respiración, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en lo alto, en el aire junto a ella, busqué su mirada para encontrar en el suelo lo que parecía el infierno en los libros que mi madre me solía leer.

Aberturas y huecos por todos lados, oscuridad infinita que devoraba cada parte de luz, bestias que salían desde lo profundo del suelo, ceniza y un putrefacto olor.

Ojos rojos se volcaron frente a nosotros, dejándonos caer al suelo en un estridente impacto, habíamos sido golpeados por una bestia enorme muy parecida a la que mató. Me toqué la cabeza para encontrar sangre en mis dedos. Un viento helado dispersó la niebla oscura dejando ver la figura alada a una corta distancia, su ala había sido quebrada por el impacto.

Decenas de bestias con enormes extremidades corrían hacia nosotros, estábamos acorralados pero no tenía miedo, de alguna forma ya no tenía miedo. Ella estaba lista para dirigirse contra ellos, pero su ala lastimada no podría levantar el vuelo muy lejos, estaba seguro que ella moriría.

~Se valiente~ Escuché la voz que reconocía como la de mi madre en la distancia ~Tú puedes Ichigo~

Esto era lo que había buscado desde niño y tenía que protegerlo, este era el momento.

 _-Déjame ayudarte-_ Dije con un sonido que no parecía salir de mi, un algo que hacía palpitar mi sangre.

El extraño sonido captó inmediatamente su atención, me miraba pensativa, como dudando en actuar o no, las bestias estaban cerca de nosotros, la muerte estaba justo allí.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ella flotó ligeramente hacía mí, chocando su mirada gélida que penetraba mis ojos, un ligero frío se asomó cerca de mis labios y un golpe seco muy afilado chocó directo en la parte de mi corazón, miré hacía ella quien aún me veía con sus ojos fríos atravesándome con la espada, con sus labios cerca de los míos.

~ _Micma baltoh Amgedpha_ ~

Una sensación de calor inundó mi cuerpo, primero como una pequeña luz y luego como un fuego que quemaba intensamente. Grité sintiendo destrozar mis cuerdas vocales, algo se estaba desprendiendo de mi piel y se sentía como si me estuvieran despellejando vivo, 7 veces en total se escuchó el tronido de aquel dolor y una cadena me enredó el cuerpo casi hasta el punto de asfixiarlo para quemarse en mi piel infligiendo el mayor dolor que un humano podría soportar.

Una luz azul se embistió contra mi mano derecha calmando la tortura, podía vislumbrar la silueta de una mariposa. El fuego quedó grabado en mi mano izquierda convirtiéndose en un gran báculo y la cadena que dejaba mi cuerpo se aferró en mi brazo derecho.

Cuando el suplicio abandonó mi cuerpo y fui consciente de lo que sucedía, me percaté que toda bestia y oscuridad habían dejado el lugar excepto por algo: La ceniza negra continuaba cayendo y el mundo infernal se volvió opaco sin rastro de vida.

 _-La llama del infierno-_ Escuché su suave voz por primera vez pero al encontrar su mirada observé claramente lo que era odio.

~¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello?, ¿Acaso no la había ayudado?~

Estiré mi mano en su dirección pero apuntó su arma contra mí dando un paso hacia atrás y me observó con desprecio.

 **Avances del siguiente capítulo:**

Rukia se pone en modo de ataque lista para embestir contra Ichiko y matarlo con su espada.

-Aliado o enemigo- Dice por fin la joven de alas grises.

-Salva a mis hermanas- Es lo único que responde Ichigo -Puedes matarme si quieres pero antes salva a mis hermanas-

Rukia observa curiosa al pelirrojo, intentando descifrar lo que trama.


	6. Mea Culpa

**\- Mea Culpa -**

~Me equivoqué~ Me dije a mi misma ~La probabilidad de muerte es de un 90%~ Pensé

Di un paso hacia atrás observando al ser que había sido desterrado de nuestras tierras miles de años atrás. Una enorme ola de ceniza negra se desbordó sobre cada espacio, gritos agonizantes salían de su garganta y garras filosas que parecían querer cortarse el cuello estaban siendo amarradas por las cadenas celestiales.

~Ala derecha rota y habilidades al 40%~ Veía la escena, el humano que había seleccionado se estaba transformando en un ser vil y caería en las garras de la oscuridad para nunca regresar. Tenía que atravesarle el corazón antes que su alma fuera tragada, aún podía salvar el pedazo de alma humana que tenía.

 _-Mea Culpa-_ Apreté mi poderosa arma ~Con la estocada quedaré expuesta y terminaré devorada~ Pensé, esa era la realidad, pero mi deber como un alado era la protección de las almas humanas, aunque me costara la vida, debía salvar su alma.

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando 7 poderosas luces emergieron de su cuerpo, desatando una nueva ola con ceniza y viento, apenas podía ver. Debía acercarme más antes que fuera demasiado tarde, apunté mi arma de nuevo hacía él.

 _-noncf-_ Escuché sobre mi hombro, el idioma de los alados.

Una brillante luz azulada emergió desde el cielo, con la silueta de una criatura del edén y se posó sobre la mano del humano. Las cadenas celestiales comenzaron a dejar su cuerpo, enredándose en su mano derecha, el fuego que lo consumía se volvió un báculo negro y brillante, cubierto por el polvo de estrella que guarda a todos los seres alados.

-Imposible- Susurré

Un nuevo estallido proveniente de su cuerpo expulsó una gran luz, desapareciendo cada ser infernal, dejando a su paso sólo manchas grises.

 _-aaiom-_ Habló la voz y desapareció entre los brillos del cielo.

~Cuerpo demoniaco y armas celestiales~

Lo veía, veía lo que era imposible, lo inimaginable, un cuerpo humano tomando la forma demoniaca y sosteniendo armas celestiales, allí estaba " _aaiom"_

Abrió sus ojos, enseñando una poderosa mirada dorada y un cabello anaranjado.

-La llama del infierno- Susurré ~Pero inclusive pasando la transformación~ Me dije a mi misma mientras él extendió su mano en mi dirección ~Su alma pudo ser devorada~ Di un paso hacia atrás apuntando mi arma lista para matarlo.


End file.
